clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Kill Your Heroes
The fifth episode of Season 5. Summary Zak becomes the center of a major controversy in Clearwater that makes it dangerous for him to stay in town. What will become of him and Wendy? Meanwhile, Moon finally meets with a specialist in endometriosis and realizes that she might be in much more trouble than she ever thought. And Alicia meets a mysterious guy in her group therapy that might challenge her ideals, but are his intentions as pure as he makes them out to be? Main Plot Some dirty work that Zak has been a part of comes out and everyone wants his head on a stake. Realizing he can't stay in Clearwater, where is he going to go? And will this be Wendy's final straw with him? Sub Plot Moon has been missing a lot of school and work because of her illness and finally gets to see a specialist, but when he tells her that she has an ultimatum involving her ability to have kids in the future, is she ready to make such an important decision? Third Plot Alicia has been hating her group therapy sessions her mother has been forcing her to attend due to her eating disorder, but when a mysterious new guy comes and creates a bond with her, is she willing to let him in despite her troubles with guys in the past? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Kill Your Heroes" by AWOLNATION. *The first appearance of Adam Iocco and the final appearance of Zak Ule. *This episode marks the end of the Wendy-Zak Relationship. *This episode marks the start of the Alicia-Adam Relationship. *Moon decides to get a hysterectomy to treat her endometriosis. *Peyton is kicked out of Danielle's house. *Zak is revealed to be behind Clearwater Secrets with Peyton helping to keep it secret for money. *Matt is revealed to have been the one to send in the tweet exposing Zak and Wendy's relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Neve Campbelll' as Nina Borden *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Cameron Monaghan' as Adam Iocco *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Wendy: Just when I think I know who you are…you surprise me again. EVERYTHING BLOWS UP Zak: No one was ever supposed to know about this. Alicia: PEYTON WAS BEHIND CLEARWATER SECRETS! Peyton: There’s so much more to the story! (Matt is seen about to punch someone) EVERYTHING FALLS APART Moon: I’m supposed to make this decision that will shape the way my life will go right now?! Mrs. Stellar: This isn’t fair, but you’ll do what’s best for you. Moon: I don’t know what’s best for me, I’m a stupid 16 year old girl! I can’t make this kind of decision! EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED Alicia: I don’t know if I can let someone in again after what happened… Sophie: Are you sure you want to do this? Alicia: Yes. I am going to bring my rapist to court and get his ass jailed for life… AND IS ABOUT TO CHANGE AGAIN (Peyton is seen on the street with all her belongings) (Wendy is seen running from someone looking terrified) (Moon is seen crying hard in a hospital bed) NEW EPISODE “KILL YOUR HEROES” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 505a.jpg 505b.jpg 505c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Peyton: “I wasn’t just here to con some old rich guy or some skeevy company. I have real friends for the first time in my life.” *Moon: “I just want this to be over with…I just want to get back to my normal life again.” *Alicia: “It’s been a year and a half since it happened and I’m still struggling because of it. He gets to walk around like nothing happened. It’s not right.” *Wendy: “Everyone thinks I’m this air-headed narrow-minded blonde idiot, but I’m smarter than what everyone thinks!” *Moon: “I don’t know what’s best for me, I’m a stupid 16 year old girl! I can’t make this kind of decision!” *Alicia: “I am going to bring my rapist to court and get his ass jailed for life…” *Zak: “No you won’t you fucking piece of shrimp!” *Zak: “Add that to the 10 mile list of crappy things I’ve done, okay?” *Peyton: “Sorry your boyfriend was an actual dog turd.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_505:_Kill_Your_Heroes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Zak Plots Category:Moon Plots Category:Alicia Plots